


Fanfic Ideas

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have some fic ideas but I want some input and for you guys to let me know what you would like to read! So this is a little list I have created and anyone who is subscribed to me can take a looksie and let me know what they think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Larry will always be end game in these fics, or if it's not mainly Larry, it will still be there in the background. Whether it is Ziam, Ziall, or Niam on the side depends on how I feel at the time or the suggestions you guys make.

Ziam Stardust AU- I'll do a fic with the basic story of Stardust with some tweaks! Liam would be Triston, and Zayn would be Yvaine.

Adventurous adventures of One Direction reactions- Basically a fic of the boys watching AAOOD and their reactions.

Punk!Harry and Fratboy!Louis- I love the idea of Harry being covered in tattoos and piercings, then I love Louis in snapbacks. So I thought, hey, why not combine them? So this will be set at University and will involve cuteness and poetry :)

Hogwarts AU- The boys at Hogwarts, basically. Harry and Niall will be in Hufflepuff. Louis will be in Slytherin. Then Zayn and Liam will be in Ravenclaw. Anything else that happens will be decided later, I guess.

Pirate AU- Louis is a ship captain (called 'Direction' because I can make jokes about there only being one 'Direction'), and Harry is a boy who wants to join his crew but is not a bad ass pirate in any way. 

Zombie AU- Zombie apocalypse. 

Doner Kebab AU- Harry is drunk and hungry, Louis works at a kebab shop.

Once Upon a Time AU- If you haven't seen Once Upon a Time, don't worry about it. If you have, then Imma tell you a thing or two. The epitomy of true love? Yeah, Louis and Harry are totally snow and charming. Also, zayn is absolutely hook. Liam is Jimney Cricket. Then Niall is Henry as he has the heart of a true believer (in larry)

Superhero AU- Louis and Harry are both superheroes who work together to keep the city safe, then they know each other in real life. And hate each other. We'll see how that goes.

Peter Pan AU- Louis is Peter, Harry is Wendy, Liam is John, Niall is Michael, and Zayn is Tigerlily.

Favourite Record AU- Based off of the Fall Out Boy song.

Were the World Mine AU- This is an awesome film about this boy being in a play of Midsummer Night's Dream, then he actually makes the love potion. Which turns everyone gay. Shit goes down and stuff. Obviously Harry would be the boy, then Louis will be the jock he has a crush on.

Vampire!Harry- I just like the idea of Harry being a vampire. I'm not sure how this will go, like what setting it will be in and stuff. But I want Vampire!Harry because I can.

Niall's Diary- Drabble from Niall's diary entries about Louis and Harry dancing around each other with heart eyes and a cute boy called Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to know what you all want and like :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
